Moonlight Island
by J-ninja421
Summary: My Tomodachi story, Jay-Dee is the very first Mii on Moonlight Island. The island is expanding on it's population, anything can happen! Every Mii has their own story and secrets. Will their be peace and love or will their be fighting over teddy bears and receiving mysterious letters. Read to find out in my world of Tomodachi Life.
1. Chapter 1:Jay-Dee

**I am loving Tomodachi Life! I have had it about four weeks. It's a very interesting game. When I found out that their is a selection for Tomodachi stories I was hook! Quick info I will mostly be typing about my events I had encounter in the game. The point of view would change time to time. For this chapter is my point of view as Jay-Dee's look -alike. Their will be a time where the Mii's are by themselves and they usually do their own thing. Where I as Jay-Dee's look alike will not be involved. Hopefully that makes sense. You will catch on. I will add my own flaws as well. Hopefully it's good story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomodachi Life**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jay-Dee

My own Mii has walked in her orange polka dotted room wondering around. I click to her room. Her small grey eyes look at me with nice curl to her eyelashes. Then she gave me a kitty smile.

"Hello the name is Jay-Dee! Who are you? You look just like me?"

"Yes Jay-Dee I do just look like you."

Jay-Dee was quiet but she jump in the air while her long brown hair was in place. It look cute with her side bang. But Out of no where I hear a rumble sound from her.

"I am hungrey!" Jay-Dee cried out while rubbing her stomach.

I handed her a chocolate sundae and she munch on it. Jay-Dee patted her tummy with a satified smile.

"Thank you! I want you too have this." She pulled out a bath set. "By the way...may I call you my look-alike?"

I nodded to her and she smiled.

"Good! You are very nice my look-alike. Please tell me what are you here for? Are you like my fairy godmother that grants me any wish?"

I chuckle at her statement. "Not exacetly, I am here to help you out anyway I can. If you ever need advice you can always ask me. Or if you're needed assistance ask me."

Jay-Dee sat on her floor while using her hand to brush her silky hair. "Mm in that case. I want a new outfit."

"Sure thing. Is their anything particular you like?" I asked curiously.

My Mii thought about it and closed her eyes with a kitty smile. "Anything that's cute!"

"Alright I will be back." As I exited her room.

* * *

I went to the clothes store too see my choices. Their was a box shape mii appear and he shouts. "Welcome!"

As I see my choices I thought to myself that (She is like me after all. So whatever I like she will like as well.) I came across this really cute outfit. It's a Flower Kimono. It's the color of hot pink with beautiful flower patterns. I can tell it's very silky and classy for sure. I wanted my Mii to have a very nice welcoming present. The total outfit cost me $500. As I purchase it I hear a KA-Ching sound. Salesmen nodded and said " Thank you! Have a nice day!" As I left I went back to my Mii.

Jay-Dee was rolling around her room and as I click her room she got up and approuch me with a gentle smile. "Hi my look-alike! How is it going?"

"Well Jay-Dee I got you this." I handed her a shopping bag.

She curiously look inside and smiled brightly. "I can't wait to try it on!" The curtain surrounded her giving her privacy to get dress. As the curtain dissapreed. I see her in a brand new outfit. I giggle so loudly of how cute it's. Jay-Dee spun around and shouted. "I love it! Thank you!"

"I am glad you do. Looks super cute on you." I said honestly. After a little bit she became sad and I question her about it. "What's wrong?"

"When you were gone...I was lonely. I check next door if anyone was there. Sadly no one. Will I have a neighbor?"

"Of course you will! In fact you will meet him tomorrow." I said cheerfully.

"Really! I can't wait! Thank you my look-alike."

* * *

**Author's Note**-**Hopefully it was good thank you so much for reading! I wonder who Jay-Dee's first friend will be? :) **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Pieguy

Chapter 2: Pieguy

Jay-Dee is super excited too meet her very first neighbor. She kept wondering what the guy is like? Or if they can actually become very good friends? So many questions are popping in her head and she couldn't wait any longer.

As I turn to the Moonlight apartments I see an orange icon above Jay-Dee's room. I already had a feeling what it can be.

"Good afternoon my look-alike." Jay-Dee says kindly.

"Hi Jay-Dee what's up?" I asked my adorable Mii.

"I want to meet my new neighbor. What can I do to get along with him?" My Mii says while crossing her little arms.

"I say have small talk with him, get to know him." I suggested.

"Alright sounds good. I will scoop things up now." Jay-Dee says with determination.

* * *

Jay-Dee left her apartment and appear too room 102. She took a deep breath and knock on the door and waited patiently.

Slowly the door open...Jay-Dee's eye lit up really quickly and same with the guys. He is a very tall Mii with red hair attached with antennas. His eyes are huge but very striking like stars. The outfit he is wearing is a purple and blue bowling outfit.

"H-Hello...um may I come in and introduce myself?" Jay-Dee says shyly.

"YES! Please come in!" The guy Mii said energetically. He closed the door behind him and look directly to Jay-Dee. He couldn't stop smiling, it made Jay-Dee giggle.

"Hehe do you always smile?" She asked while smiling.

"Yeah! I am pretty much a happy guy. Oh my name is Pieguy! What's yours?" He extended his hand.

"My name is Jay-Dee, It's a pleasure to meet you." she shake his hand back. At that moment they felt this warm feeling in their hearts. They both pulled away at the same time with embarrassment. "Tell me about yourself Pieguy."

Pieguy rub his red hair with shyness and closed his eyes while expressing his story. "Well let me see...for one I LOVE PIE! It's the best food on the planet."

"Haha that explains your name." Jay-Dee smiles like a kitty.

"Well it's my nickname, but I prefer being call Pieguy though." Pieguy smiled down to Jay-Dee.

He is a very tall Mii and Jay-dee feels like a shorty. "I see...will I ever know your real name?" She question curiously. Pieguy took a long look at Jay-Dee and it made her nervous. "Is something on my face...?"

"Your just really pretty!" he shouts with cheer.

The compliment made Jay-Dee blush like a tomato. "T-Thanks..."

"You are very lucky though Jay-Dee, you have a look-alike. I met her just awhile ago. She is super kind of giving me a place too live." He gaze around his empty room. It has red walls and a checker red and black for the floor. "I can't wait to decorate my room! I am going to make it more appealing. So when you visit me it will be more homey!" Pieguy jump in the air of the idea.

Jay-Dee smile back "I would love that. Next time, I can show you my room. It's still empty as well. My look-alike is going to buy me a decoration soon."

"Woo! I can't wait. I hope you and I can become really good friends Jay-Dee!" Pieguy smiled brightly.

"Yeah I agree! Well I will leave now, it was nice meeting you." Jay-Dee wave good-bye and same with Pieguy.

"Yeah see ya!" his last shout before Jay-Dee closed the door behind her.

She return back in her room with a very happy face. You can see a light aura around her with music notes flying around. Jay-Dee look at me and smiled like a kitty. "Yeah! Pieguy and I are friends now. Thanks too you."

"I am so glad too hear." I said too my little Mii.

* * *

**Author's Notes- Thank you all that has read my Tomodachi story. I am going to work hard to make it an enjoyable story. Thank you Writing Android and bonesreturn for reviewing! :) **

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Party

Chapter 3: **Welcome Party!**

Jay-Dee heard that there is going to be a Welcome party on the island today, she couldn't wait! Pieguy and she are going to make more friends. The party is going to be held at the town hall, and I, Jay-Dee's look-alike is setting it up.

"What can I bring to the party?" Jay-Dee blurts aloud in her room. She glances around her Sparkle room to brainstorm any ideas. Total blankness she haves and an orange icon appeared at her apartment room.

"What's wrong, Jay-Dee?" I asked her.

Her greyish eyes stare back at me and she had a relieved face seeing me. I can tell she is conflicted about something. "My Look-alike, what can I bring to the party? I want to help somehow."

I thought about it and I came up a resolution. "Well you can make something! Here let me hand you a frying pan." I handed her a frying pan and she held it and smiled like a kitty.

"I am going to cook up something tasty!"

Minutes later she put on her cooking outfit on and started cooking in the kitchen. The cute little Mii was having so much fun cooking and more ideas started beaming inside her head, and she think out loud. "Sweets are the best! Mii's love sweets of course! MM yes, yes that's it! Add little more to this dish!"

Jay-Dee turned around and revealed what she cook and she shouts with excitement. "Viola!" She made dozens of gummy candies. I see so many pink gummies everywhere, the longer I stare makes me feel like I have cavities.

"Good-Job Cutie! The Mii's are going to love it!" I said excitedly. Then an idea pop in my head, I look at the present icon and look at all the clothes that I bought recently. I wanted to give Jay-Dee a new outfit and something to wear to the party. I selected a Silk Dress it's a beautiful emerald green and came with brown boots. As I gave it to her she started to smile even more.

The curtain appear and she change into her new outfit and Jay-Dee spin around in a circle showing how much she love her new dress.

"Thank you, my Look-alike! I love it so much." Jay-Dee says.

"Now you go and have fun at the party. I will deliver the gummies' at the Town Hall, don't forget to lock your door, little Mii." I winked at her and hoping she will have a good time.

Jay-Dee nodded and walk out of her apartment and went outside. The breeze feels amazing and the thoughts of the new islanders kept her thinking as she reach to Town Hall.

(_I hope they will like me…I just have to be myself and everything will be okay.)_

The Little Mii walked in the building and already see people there. Everything in the inside is decorated with; balloons, streamers, snacks, drinks and a pin the tail on the donkey, and, a huge colorful "Welcome to Moonlight Island" sign hanging above the celling.

"Jay-Dee! Come over here!" Pieguy shouts with excitement, He has been entertaining the new comers.

Jay-Dee walk over to the new faces she never seen before, they all look very nice and sweet. There is one person she recognize and her jaw drop down to the ground. "K-Kelly!? What are you doing here!?"

Kelly, is Jay-Dee's baby brother his real name is Keldeo but he prefers being call Kelly for a nickname. He is a tall Mii same height as Pieguy, He has brown short hair while wearing a ski hat with googles, and, black eyes. The outfit he is wearing is a Purple-blot T-shirt, it's a white tee with patterns of purple and baby blue looks like a galaxy with black pants with black shoes.

"Hi Sis! Long time no see, surprise to see me?" Kelly grinned.

"Yes! Are you living on the island as well? How come you didn't write to me about this?" Jay-Dee is happy to see her brother but very surprise that he is here.

"Yup, I am and so far it's a very cool island and your Look-alike is very kind to throw a welcome party for all of us." Kelly gaze to the new comers. "Why not we introduce each other."

The girl that is next to Kelly, is Maki. She has short black hair and green eyes, with glasses to make her a studious Mii. What she is wearing is a golden dress with white and yellow patterns all over with a black collar, with red tights to match with black flats, to complete the look with an Apple barrette on her hair.

"I am Maki, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She shook Jay-Dee's hand.

"Pleasure as well! You look really smart, do you have any hobbies, Maki?" Jay-Dee asked with curiosity.

"Yes I do, I enjoy reading and drawing. You may say I am an artist." Maki said shyly.

By Maki is a cool-looking guy, he has black-hair that looks like a chicken butt, and his eyes are so serious they are strong Onyx eyes. What he is wearing is a black Jacket, with a white t-shirt, matching black pants, and, black shoes to complete his look. "The name is Sasuke Uchiha."

(_OMG! He is so KAWAIIIIIIII!) _Jay-Dee scream her thoughts in her head. "Nice too meet you Sasuke, What do you like to do?"

Sasuke acts all cool and show his Mii biceps. "I train, that's what I like to do. I want to be the strongest Mii on the planet."

"THE HOTTEST!" Short Mii squeal with excitement. Everyone just stare at her weirdly. Then she notice the silence and just introduce herself. "Ohoho sorry about that! My name is Cooking Mama! You all can call me Mama." She turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke! Your hair looks like a chicken butt! May I cook your hair up?"

Sasuke had a digested face and rolls his eyes. (_This short woman is freaking me out….) _Sasuke thought.

"Wait you cook!" Jay-Dee blurts with excitement.

"Oh yes honey, I am the best chief that this island will ever see! If you ever want to learn under Mama then come see me." Mama smiled to Jay-Dee. What Mama is wearing is Food Mart uniform, white long-sleeve, with light blue jeans, on top of her light brown hair is a pink headband.

"This is becoming a lively party…" Normal size Mii said sleepily. Jay-Dee look at him he has blond hair that is spikey on the right side of his head, derpy brown eyes. Even his clothes are casual with a long-sleeve white t-shirt and navy blue pants. "Oh now all eyes are on me…well I am Finn. I am pretty laid-back with anything," Then he randomly finishes. "I have a thing blowing bubbles."

The girls started giggling about his cute remark, the boys wish they can come up with something adorable to impress the girl Mii's.

"Finn you are sure funny," A girly Mii appear in front of Jay-Dee's greyish eyes. "Hi there! My name is Sakura Haruno, as you can see…" Sakura is spinning around in her baby pink dress that has white ruffles all over with baby pink bows, with high white socks with pink flats.

"Wow you're a girly girl! Even your own hair is pink, whoa…even you're wearing an enormous sparkle pink bow."

Then a blue-hair Mii spoke up, "Yes, your clothes are very cute. I am simpler, like my outfit for example. Oh by the way my name is Candace, on my spare time I sew." Her outfit is Gauze Dress looks like white/tan dress, underneath is black long sleeve with yoga pants, and, brown flats.

"I am so jealous…I wish I can sew." Jay-Dee says being so envious. Then she notice someone staring at her so intensely. It's a tall Mii same height as Pieguy and Kelly, he has ginger hair and brown eyes. "Is something on my face?"

The ginger Mii started blushing with embarrassment and reply. "N-No! S-Sorry I was staring at your white hibiscus flower on your head." He started fixing his hat with embarrassment. "The name is Ichigo." He is wearing Skyline T-shirt, its a grey shirt with a white pattern of a skyline, black pants attached with a sliver-chain wallet hanging out, on his head is a black hat that has a symbol of "M".

"Ha-ha if you want to wear my flower, why not say so? Nice too meet you!" Jay-Dee smile kindly.

The last Mii there was a hippie, he wore an Aloha shirt that is baby blue with patterns of red Hawaiian flowers and palm trees, brown shorts, and, brown flip-flops. "Aloha, my name is Cy, I am the world's biggest hippie. I love to hula dance!"

"Now we are done with introductions; let's have a party now!" Pieguy shouts with excitement as he dances in front of everyone break dancing. Then all the Mii's started dancing and having a good time.

* * *

**Author Notes- Thank you all for reading, favorite, follow and review! You all make me sooo happy! So sorry I haven't updated on this story for awhile...I been busy with schoolwork. Anyway! Hope you guys, like the chapter, Jay-Dee and Pieguy finally meeting new friends! All these Mii's were introduce in order by the apartment number. I will add more Mii's in later chapters, for now we will enjoy these new comers for awhile. :) Glad you guy's like Jay-Dee and Pieguy that makes me smile! :) Hope you will love the other Mii's!**

**Yes, If you haven't notice! Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto are in here LOL, Cooking Mama, Ichigo from Bleach and Candace from Harvest Moon Animal Parade. Other Mii's I created on my own (Not including Jay-Dee and Pieguy), which are Kelly, Maki, Finn, and Cy.**

**FYI Cy, is my real friend in real life lol he is a hippie! Like he has long-hair and dress Hawaiian.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT Own QR scan codes of: Sakura, Ichigo, Candace, and Cooking Mama **

**(Yes I created my own Sasuke it was easy!) XD He is sooooooo KAWAIIII!**

**Anyway...thank you guys once again! **

**Review **

**Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Be My Valentine?

Chapter 4: Be My Valentine?

A few months have passed on Moonlight Island, the Mii's are over-joyed and living their lives to the fullest. What makes them very excited is the new residents that are moving in and they all can't wait to meet them or become shy approaching them. Over twenty-five Mii's are living on the island. All of them are very excited for…Valentine's day. They can't wait to give or receive chocolate, some Mii's are wanting to confess their feelings. Let's see what happens!

Jay-Dee P.O.V

I am in my room, playing with a brown-fur kitty name Evee. I love it when I use my cat coupon to play with all of these sweet cats. I should invite someone to come over and play with the kitty with me. But who? Well I really want Pieguy to come over. He and I are very close friends, we hang out all the time and share a lot with each other. For a long time, I been having these feelings toward Pieguy…like I REALLY like him. But I am afraid he may not return my feelings back. Like that one time…

…

At the cafe Jay-Dee was eating with her friends Sakura, Buffy, and Cooking Mama. They sat at the boof gossiping and eating.

"Are any of you excited for Valentines?" Sakura asked excitedly.

The girls were blushing and shyly smiled of the question. Buffy Vamp, is one of the new Mii's and she has this cool vibe and a lot of the girls grew to like her. She has dark green hair with a ponytail, while a skull clip is attached and wearing a rock n roll outfit. Buffy folds her arms and replies, "I am not interested."

Cooking Mama Eyes widen huger then usually as she spits out her coke, "WHAT! You're a girl! Why don't you like it?"

"Simple. I don't have a boyfriend and I really never like anyone. Don't let me bring down the holiday if you girls like it. "Buffy finishes as she eats her sandwich.

Jay-Dee realize something and opening said, "Well Buffy if it makes you feel better, we are all single here."

"Yeah, right Jay-Dee! You and Pieguy are totally dating!" Sakura teased.

"W-What! No! We aren't dating we are just really good friends." Jay-Dee said honestly. But she couldn't help but feeling that it were true.

Suddenly, Pieguy and CY walk inside the café chatting away and oblivious about the girls being there.

"I really think Kelly is a mermaid!" Pieguy blurts out loud.

CY just shakes his head and ignores Pieguy's ridicules prediction and orders himself some fries to go and tries changing the subject. "Anyway…so I been meaning to ask, who are you giving chocolate too this Sunday?"

Pieguy folds his arms and thinks hard and replies, "To my friends of course! But…I really need to save up money though."

"Well that's nice and all, but you know Valentines is about giving sweets to the person you like. So who are you crushing on? Is it oh I don't know Jay-Dee?"

The girls are eavesdropping and making silly facial expressions and trying to hold in their gasp, especially Jay-Dee. Her heart is racing out of her chest and is afraid anyone can hear it. This is what she waiting for…

Pieguy smile was very wide and giggles of the question, "Of course I like her she is my best friend!"

After that Jay-Dee heard the word 'friend' and felt uneasy.

…

Ever since that day she doesn't know if giving Pieguy chocolate is the right decision. She heard a knock and it startle her, she goes to open it and doesn't see anyone there. Then her foot kicks something, and notices a letter. As she grabs it and goes back inside, her room appear an orange icon. I notice it and click to her room.

"Nice to see you, again my Look-alike! I receive this letter and it says I have to meet this Mii on the roof. What should I do?" Jay-Dee asked being confused.

"Why don't you check it out?" I said.

"Alirght I will go and investigate!" She declares.

Jay-Dee exists her room and passed Cooking Mama stalking Sasuke. All she can hear is…

"Sasuke! Please eat my chocolate I made it by scratch and wanted to show you my love!" Cooking Mama shouts happily.

Sasuke is getting annoyed and tries to ignore it but it's not working. "Ugh fine! If I eat this will you leave me, alone?"

"Yes! Yes! Please try my chicken!" She handed him her chocolate and watches him while heavy breathing.

Jay-Dee didn't hear anything else so she doesn't know if Sasuke like the chocolate or not. As she appears on the roof top she notices Pieguy standing there. Her heart skip a beat and couldn't move no more. She is wondering why he is here? She wanted to run away but Pieguy notice her and smiled cheerfully.

"Jay-Dee you made it! Thank you for coming." He walks up to her and hiding something behind his back.

"You wanted to see me? What is this about...?" Jay-Dee shyly asked.

Pieguy brought out what was behind him and what Jay-Dee sees is a cherry pie, and sees a heart-shape whip cream on top. Her greyish eyes sparkle and blushed of the sight and stare at Pieguy as he blushes and shyly smiles.

"Be my Valentine?" Pieguy smiled.

"Y-Yes!" Jay-Dee cheer feeling the happiest Mii on the island.

* * *

**Author Notes-Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you all are doing well. Thank you all that has read, favorite, follow and review! It means the world to me. Also I am so glad a lot of you like Jay-Dee and Pieguy :) I love them too XD I wish in the game, they celebrated this holiday. So I made it my own! If you haven't notice Pieguy can be dense at times...lol so instead of giving chocolate like a normal person, he gives her pie. Yes pie. Haha! I will update soon! **

**Review**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
